moralorelfandomcom-20200214-history
Doughy Latchkey
Doughy Latchkey (born July 13, 1993) is the son of Karl Latchkey and Kim Latchkey and the best friend of Orel Puppington. Character Doughy is very friendly, kind, gentle, emotionally sensitive, and deeply cares about his friends, especially Orel (his best friend), but he is easily frightened and very naive (just like Orel). As a result, he is often indecisive and consistently fails to stand up for himself when pressed (such as by letting Orel Puppington and Joe Secondopinionson throw rocks at his dad's car). He is also the original "Summer Smith". In "[[Courtship|'Courtship']]", Doughy's home life was revealed. His parents is a red-headed (stereotypical) jock father and a blonde (stereotypical) cheerleader mother who act like immature teenagers (most likely it's possible they had him young). Orel seems to be the only one who notices the difference between how his own parents treat him and how Doughy is treated by his parents. He points out that Doughy's parents never call him "son" or give him affection. He has never been seen without his beanie and has rapid mood swings from despondent to cheerful. In "[[Trigger|'Trigger']]", it was revealed that he has a gift for marksmanship, evidently stemming from his belief that he and his actions don't matter. He tried to be part of Orel's family, only to be used to get Orel to shoot better and Clay throws Doughy aside. In "[[Honor|'Honor']]", Doughy was last seen getting hurt in Hurtball. 'Before Orel' Doughy's featured in the special "[[Beforel Orel|'Beforel Orel']]" depicting Orel's beginnings. Young Doughy meets and befriends Orel Puppington, Tommy, and The Other Guy. At first, the group is very warming to one another and take a liking to Orel. But due to bad parenting, Orel's very naive and too trusting. When Orel falls and hurts himself, the trio realize how easily manipulated he is when they convince him that he didn't hurt himself. Doughy and the boys unintentionally become something of bullies to Orel. Doughy appears to be the only one who isn't fond of the tricks as he doesn't laugh when the others call him names or get him to hurt himself. Orel's brought back from his grandfather's to meet his new baby brother and to be taught about God. However, he's left greatly confused due to Reverend Putty's, Miss Censordoll's, and Clay Puppington's bad teachings. Orel is taught to believe he must show his faith, like in the story of Abraham and Isaac. This doesn't help much when Doughy and the other kids go along and encourage him to follow along with the story. Orel is stopped just in time by his grandfather and Officer Papermouth. But Doughy's injured during this, as its shown the knife hit him in the forehead. Family and Relationships *'Karl Latchkey' **Karl is Doughy's neglectful father who is usually annoyed whenever he sees Doughy or if Doughy is mentioned. Whenever Doughy tries to talk to him, Karl cuts him off and he gives him money so he won't hang around the house. Because of his poor relationship with his father, Doughy resents fathers and sons who bond together that he tried to make it so that Clay Puppington would take him on the hunting trip instead of Orel Puppington ("Trigger"), but he fell in love with Ms. Sculptham just because she called him "son" ("Courtship"). *[[Kim Latchkey|'Kim Latchkey']] **Kim is Doughy's young-acting and irresponsible mother who tends to ignore him and/or tries to get rid of him so she can talk on the phone and have sex with Karl Latchkey. In "Trigger", it is shown that she is less mean to Doughy than Karl, but still she shows no signs of affection towards him. *'Orel Puppington' **Orel is Doughy's best friend who spends more time with him then anyone else on the show. He usually tries to talk Orel out of his ideas, but he ends up going along with them. Despite betraying him, the two have a very strong friendship ("Trigger"). *'Other Friends' **Besides Orel, Doughy hangs out with Tommy, Joe, Billy, Marionetta and one kid who's name is never revealed. A lot of the time they play at recess or after church. In Loyalty Doughy, Tommy and the other kid feels rejected when Orel starts hanging out with Joe instead. In "God's Image" they realize (for the first time) that Billy has a different skin tone than theirs, because he is Italian. In "Grounded", they bathe Orel in virgin blood so that he can stay young and innocent forever. *'Grandfather' **In The Lord's Greatest Gift, it is shown that Doughy has a recently deceased grandpa. Not much is known about him like his name, or what side of the family he was on, but apparently he used to buy Doughy ice cream all the time. Appearances The Lord's Greatest Gift - He helps Orel raise the dead. God-Fearing - He advises Orel against breaking all ten commandments. Maturity - He and Orel sneak into a bar to observe adults. Loyalty - Doughy and his friends worry about Orel's new friend Joe. They go and tell Clay about what Orel is doing. God's Chef' '-''' Hangs out and helps Orel throughout almost the entire episode. God's Image '- Doughy and the other kids realize that Billy has a different skin color than them. Love' '- Doughy worries that Orel will go to hell for loving a dog more then Jesus. Elemental Orel' '- Doughy helps Orel solve mysteries. Praying - Doughy is sad that Orel has to spend all his time praying instead of hanging out with him. Turn The Other Cheek' '- Orel saves Doughy from getting beat up by Walt, but later beats Doughy up because he makes a fist (they were playing rock paper scissors). Geniusis - Doughy and Orel uncover "the missing link". Courtship - Doughy falls in love with his teacher, Ms. Sculptham, and buys her romantic gifts. He even takes her to Paris, France. Orel convinces him to trick Cecil Creepler into buying him presents so he can give them to his teacher. Presents For God - Orel and Doughy visit Sinville to find sinners for Reverend Putty to save. They later (unknowingly) get more women from Sinville to have sex with the men of Moralten. Orel's Movie Premiere - Doughy voices himself, Clay Puppington and Principal Fakey in Orel's movie. Grounded - Doughy helps Orel repeatedly kill himself but regrets it when Orel might not come back. Innocence - Along with Tommy, Billy Figurelli and Marionetta, Doughy bathe Orel in virgin blood so he can remain young and innocent. Trigger - Doughy tries to make it so Orel can't go on his hunting trip with Clay, so that he'll take him instead. Closeface - Doughy asks Orel who he's taking to the Arms Length Dance. Honor - Doughy complains to Coach Stopframe about having to play "Hurtball" Beforel Orel - Doughy meets and befriends Orel in this special. '''Lost episodes' Abstinence Doughy's first major in the series. He tries to help people around the town, only to become a "cock-blocker" unintentionally. This then leads to ms Censordoll hiring him as one to prevent townspeople from love making after he loses his job at the town's farm. Trivia *Doughy's surname Latchkey is a reference to the neglect that Doughy suffers from his parents as they are being very affectionate toward each other and they usually pay him cash to get out of their hair, hide the key and lock him outside the house so they can make out and have sex without their son around. *Doughy's favorite food is ice cream. *In "Trigger", Kim Latchkey (Doughy's mother) and Karl Latchkey (Doughy's father) love to neglect and bully him where his marksmanship and evidently stemming from his belief that he and his actions don't matter, consequently resenting parents having better relationships with their children. Gallery doughy.png|Doughy in his Sunday suit doughy2.png|Doughy in his scouts uniform littletommydoughyandnoguy.jpg|A young Doughy listening to Tommy play a trick on Orel stupidtommydoughy.jpg|A young Doughy frowns hearing after Tommy call Orel stupid thisexplains soooo much.jpg|Little Doughy's knife wound Shock.jpg doughy4.jpg|Doughy happy to see Orel alive Karldoughy.jpg|Doughy is sad that his Dad forgot him doughy'sdate.jpg|Doughy's date at the Arms-Length Dance Screenshot 20191125-221950 Samsung Internet.jpg|Doughy interrupting his parents. Screenshot 20191212-174227 Video Player.jpg|Karl and Doughy in "Abstinence" Screenshot_20191126-211924_Samsung Internet.jpg|Doughy trying to talk to his father. 1669EE10-505E-4EB5-B12A-B92C6E01531A.jpeg|Doughy with Orel 396657_1268506597390_full.jpg|Drunk Doughy Category:Male Characters Category:Children Category:The Latchkeys Category:Characters